


He's Making A List

by Maribor_Petrichor



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas, Doctor Feels (Doctor Who), M/M, Merry Christmas, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maribor_Petrichor/pseuds/Maribor_Petrichor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some fluffy, lemony, slashy smut, Christmas style. What happens when Amy leaves Rory's Christmas List laying around for the Doctor to see? You didn't really believe he didn't have one did you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Making A List

**He's Making A List...**

"You know, it's stunts like this that really make me doubt the sanity of your wife." The Doctor said as he entered the TARDIS kitchen. I'd been preparing a quick snack, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich…at least it  _looked_ like peanut butter.

I turned to face him while licking a bit cautiously off my finger.

"Thank heaven for that." I said.

"For what?"

"It's peanut butter. I wasn't sure." I responded, holding up the unmarked jar.

He furrowed his brow at me the way he did when he thought I was being purposefully ridiculous, which I never was.

"Well of  _course_ it's peanut butter, Rory, what else would it be? Actually there's about a dozen other things it could be and at least one of them is poisonous to humans. I'd best toss that in the bin, hadn't I? But don't worry, it's not that one, I mean your throat hasn't completely closed off has it? No? Good man. Now back to your wife."

"What's she done now?" I asked with a weary sigh. "I thought she was out Christmas shopping."

"She is, but she made sure to leave this behind on my console."

The Doctor sat down opposite me and pushed a sheet of paper across the table. Wiping my hands on a nearby dishtowel I picked it up and stated to read aloud.

"Rory's Christmas List." I said with a frown. "I'm 31 years old for God sakes and it's in her handwriting I might add. Number One: A new stethoscope. Ok, that's ridiculous. Number Two: One of those doctor bags to hold all my medical instruments and such. Very well put. And Number Three-"

I took a bite of my sandwich and then started to choke a bit.

"Number Three: Have it off with the Doctor!"

"Can you really be that bad of a reader that the words 'have it off' didn't draw your eye first, seriously?"

"You found this on the console?" I asked wide eyed.

He nodded.

"I can't quite believe it."

"Your wife is mad."

"As a box of cats." I agreed.

"These are the brilliant ideas she has?"

"I know." I said nodding my head."

"As if this would ever work."

"As if that's the way I'd do it." I scoffed.

We had a nice little banter going on and I looked up from my plate when there was silence in the room rather than him having returned my volley.

"What?" I asked. Hs eyes were searching my face and I could imagine that ridiculous brain working a thousand miles a minute, analyzing something I'd said. What the hell had I just said?

"You said, As if that's the way I'd do it." He repeated slowly.

I froze, suddenly my words coming back to me, ringing, no  _gonging_ in my ear.

"No I didn't." I said feebly. Hoping he'd drop it. He dropped things sometimes, when he didn't think they were interesting or important or when there was a sudden, surprise Dalek invasion. Oh please, let there be a sudden, surprise Dalek invasion right now.

"Yes, you did."

I didn't respond to him. I couldn't. This was all happening far too fast and I didn't know what to say.

"I don't think Amy would…" he began.

Now at that I rolled my eyes.

"Doctor, we played Raggedy Man when we were kids but it didn't stop there. Then it was a silly adventure and dress up game. But we continued up into our teens and adulthood and let's just say, it evolved. It  _matured_. Hell, we still play it now. And…well she's not always "Amy", sometimes she's you and well…I'm still "Rory". Or vice versa. I'm just saying she'd love the idea."

God my face felt like it was on fire. And there he sat, as still as a stone, he hadn't moved, he hadn't even blinked and I swear I could feel his gaze weighing down on me.

"Would  _you_ love the idea?" he asked softly.

"Would you?" I countered quickly.

He glanced down at the table, finally. It felt like it was a small victory for me but I still waited, breath baited to see how he might reply.

"I could answer you with an, I asked you first, but I think we'd be here forever. Best to handle this like two adult men, don't you think?" he asked.

Was I imagining it? Was there a bit of innuendo in that? No…I was reaching.

"So, what's your answer."

"I'd be…lying, I suppose if I said I hadn't considered it."

He's considered it. Did I hear that right? Someone tell me I heard that right. I dropped my hands out of his sightline and clandestinely jabbed myself ever so gently in the palm with a butter knife just to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

I wasn't and he was waiting for me to reply.

"Um…are you bisexual, Doctor?" I'd never dared to ask him such a bold question before. Never imagined I could even get the words out of my mouth. I waited for him to get embarrassed and start fiddling with his bowtie.

Instead he frowned a bit and looked up at me.

"Humans. You love to label everything, even peanut butter. I like who I like, Rory. And when I desire to do so and find a mutually willing partner I have sex with who I want to have sex with. I shag who I want to shag. I make love to who I want to make love to. And I'm rather good at all three."

A statement and a boast. Was there an invitation buried in there somewhere? I ran his words over and over in my mind but that slowly turned into me imagining running my tongue across his jaw line.

I cleared my throat, pushed my half eaten food aside and forced a hand nervously through my hair.

"You seem to have me at a disadvantage, Mr. Williams. I've answered your questions and revealed more of myself than I'm used to, but you haven't said a word."

His eyes were back on me again but they didn't feel nearly as weighty this time, in fact I had the vague feeling he was removing items of clothing from my body with said eyes. Other than that his face revealed nothing except patience.

"Doctor…would you like to join me in our bedroom?" I asked feeling my heart start to thunder and then skip a beat so long I thought I might just keel over dead.

The Doctor released a long sigh that I couldn't quite read. When he shut his eyes briefly and readjusted his bowtie I knew the answer was no. I stood up quickly, feeling foolish and pushed my chair towards the table.

"Um, do you mind if we forget this ever happened?" I began. "I'd hate for this to mess us things between us. Not that there's anything between us. When I say "us" I meant you and me and Amy. Not saying we're a threesome or anything, more like-"

He had gotten up from the table and I expected him to breeze past me, maybe offer a condescending pat on the cheek. At least then this would all be over.

I was completely taken by surprise when he pressed me against the wall and kissed me.

His lips against mine felt cool, soft and strangely familiar. Not familiar as in we'd kissed before but more like I was finally being gifted with something I'd wanted and needed for ages. As if yearning had made it so.

I felt his hand on my hip, gently pulling me closer to him. His other hand rested on my cheek, his thumb making gentle circles just below my ear. I shivered and dared to pass just a bit of my tongue past his lips. He responded eagerly and soon his tongue was in my mouth, warm and sweet.

After a moment of silence, save our kissing, he pulled away, never taking his hand from my face.

"Rory, the Roman, I would love to join you in your bedroom."

I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face and I didn't want to.

"I'm sorry I taste like peanut butter."

That was the first thing that came out of my mouth.  _That_.

The Doctor chuckled.

"Is that really all you have to say?" he asked.

"No, no…I just get so tongue tied around you sometimes. I only ever seem to say what I mean when I'm cross with you."

He kept smiling as we kissed again.

"I make you cross quite often, don't I Rory?" he asked with a whisper.

He'd lowered his register and I felt my cock stiffen inside my pants.

"Sometimes."

"Well let's see if I can make you happy, eh? I believe you were going to take me to your bedroom?"

I nodded and stole one more kiss from him before taking his hand.

"Oh and Rory?"

"Yes, Doctor?"

"I quite like peanut butter. Lead on."

This was really happening and damned if he wasn't making me feel at ease about the whole situation. As though this was the most natural thing in the universe, like it happened everyday.

I don't know how we made it to Amy's and my bedroom. I vaguely remember the feel of his hand in mine as we walked down the corridor. The next thing I knew we were inside and I was nervously facing him.

"So should I-?" I began starting to unbutton my shirt.

"Rory, Rory, are you this rushed with Amy?" he said lightly chastising me. "A little nuance please."

He approached me and we started kissing again. This time it easily bridged into full-on snogging.

"Let me undress you, love." He murmured against my lips and I nodded.

I felt those long, deft fingers start to loosen my clothes, button by button as his lips slowly trailed over my face finally coming to kiss and suck at my neck.

He made quick work of the shirt and as it hung open I felt his fingertips brush ever so lightly across my nipples. My breath caught in my throat only to come out in an appreciative rush a moment later. I felt light puffs of air from the Doctor hit my neck as he chuckled.

"Good?" he asked.

"Very, very good." I replied. "But I want to see you. May I undress you as well."

He pulled back from me, his eyes happy, loving and just a bit lustful.

"You may."

I raised my hands to his bow tie, loosening it and then hanging it on the doorknob.

"For safekeeping." I said knowing he gets frantic when it goes missing.

We kissed again, soft, brief pecks as I removed his shirt, not nearly as gracefully as he had done. We both let our clothing drop to a pile on the floor, eager to press bare chests together. He was breathing heavily and so was I and seeing his flesh just made me hungry to see even more. His hand crept down to my arse and gave me a squeeze that made me jump with surprise.

"If there's anything off limits, Rory, just tell me."

I shook my head emphatically.

"No, nothing is off limits, I want you Doctor. I've wanted this for a long time."

"Ok, then love. Might I…fellate you now?"

My knees went a bit weak at the request, the formality and just imagining looking down at the Doctor with my cock in his mouth was nearly enough to make me come.

"Yes." I breathed, perhaps before he'd even finished the question.

He nodded.

"On the bed then."

I started to unbuckle my belt but he stopped me.

"No, I still want to unwrap my present." He flirted. "You wouldn't deprive me of that now would you?"

At that moment I wouldn't have deprived him of anything.

I sat on our bed and scooted back before lying down. The Doctor was over me in a moment and with his body atop mine we kissed again. I wrapped an arm around his neck and the other about his waist, all of my urges demanding that I tug him down, tightly against me. I felt his erection through his trousers as it pressed against me and I dropped my hand to give him a squeeze.

"Easy, dear. We've plenty of time." He said.

I hadn't expected to be so impetuous, to feel so out of control. The Doctor began kissing his way down my body, my neck, my chest, the ab muscles that tensed as he approached the border of my jeans.

He unfastened my belt slowly, seeming to savor the experience. Next he went to work on the button and finally the zipper. Wordlessly he encouraged me to raise my hips and as I did he slipped the material down and off my body. I wondered why he'd left my pants on but decided the Doctor knew best.

My erection was shamelessly obvious, tenting the material, straining to be touched. The Doctor glanced up at me as I waited tensely for that first real contact from him. In some strange way, this was a point of no return. And I welcomed it.

Pressing his lips to the outline of my cock beneath my orange pants the Doctor made an appreciative sound.

"I remember these. You were wearing them the day UNIT broke into your house. God, I wanted to take them off with my teeth."

His puffs of breath could be felt through the fabric and I had laid my head down and closed my eyes, trying to concentrate so I didn't orgasm right there. But now at his words my eyes sprung open and I propped up on my elbows to look at him.

"You did?"

"MmmHmm." He said. He seemed done with this bit of foreplay and was now wriggling me out of the last bit of garment that separated us. "I had hoped…" he said wrapping a hand gently around my cock. "That we might have all engaged in a bit of fun while I was staying with you two. You know, a bit of diversion between trying to figure out what the cubes were about. But, it was not to be, I suppose."

I looked at him gob smacked.

"You wanted a threesome with us?!"

The only reply I got was a slightly condescending, "Oh, Rory." And then he swiped his tongue over the head of my penis and I just didn't care anymore. I fell back on the bed with a whimper, my hips rising up to meet him.

His mouth, cool and slick engulfed me and he started an easy, skilled pace. He used one hand to massage my balls while his lips and tongue performed miracles on my cock.

"You've done this before." I choked out.

He grinned which wasn't easy to do with a mouthful of me and nodded briefly.

It was bliss, it was perfect and watching him, and believe me I  _had_ to watch him, was surreal. The Doctor, on our bed, between my legs, that ridiculous hair flopping about as he sucked my length again and again.

"Yes…Doctor, oh God, yes."

I could usually last a bit longer than this, but I felt all that warm, swirling pressure begin to build out of seemingly nowhere. I gritted my teeth. "Not yet, oh please, please not yet."

The Doctor pulled away only for a moment.

"Come in my mouth, Rory. Don't hold back. Plenty of time for you to rest and recuperate so we can go again. Come for me, love. Let me taste you."

I took him up on his invitation and letting myself go I came with a shudder into his welcoming mouth. He sucked me eagerly and my voice went a bit hoarse as I plead with him not to ever, ever stop. I lay there panting, chest pounding even sweating a little, scarcely believing this was happening. I wouldn't have been the least bit surprised to have looked down and seen no Doctor in sight, just me, flaccid cock in hand, coming out of a rather vivid fantasy.

But it was, thankfully, very real. The Doctor was back in my arms in seconds, kissing me and I could taste myself on his tongue.

"Was that good?" he asked me. "It sounded good. Bit out of practice but-"

"It was wonderful, Doctor." I assured him.

I moaned as he moved his hips grinding his still clothed erection against me.

"Oh, please, please Doctor, get your kit off!" I said with more force than I anticipated.

He laughed at my ferocity and giving me an obliging kiss, his pushed himself up to his knees, unfastened his trousers and slipped them down past his thighs.

"Pants too. Pants too." I said like a chant but I just wasn't in the mood to wait. I wanted him. I wanted all of him.

"Alright, Rory, Alright."

He slipped out of them, some ridiculous colored bright yellow underpants and his erection sprang free. And what an erection it was. I hadn't even taken a moment to consider whether or not we'd be compatible or whether he'd have some soft of strange, purple stamen. But all I saw was a normal penis, hard, a little larger than average and very, very inviting.

Now we were both naked and laying on our sides.

"Have you ever been with a man before, Rory?"

"No, but I've never been with an alien before either."

"Fair point."

I swallowed.

"Can I touch you, Doctor?"

"I was really hoping you would."

I let my hand trail down his body tracing his treasure trail to where it reached the base of his penis. He sighed at the contact, turning over onto his back to give me better access. I scooted my body close to his and lowered my head to kiss him as I started gently stroked his cock. He whimpered a bit into my mouth, his cries slowly turning into soft "Mmmm's" of pleasure. It was good to have him in my hand, hard and hot and I already felt my erection starting to return.

I worked my palm around him just as I would myself, slow but focused and he had all the right reactions. His fingers found my wrist, attempting to guide me but I quieted him with a, "Let me do it. I've got you." Which sounded only slightly more confident than I felt. He acquiesced and I felt his hips rising up with each tug. He put his hand to the back of my head, kissing me more forcefully than before. His brow furrowed and his voice crept up higher and I knew he was close. How I wanted to see his come face.

"Rory wait, not yet, I don't want to…not just yet."

I slowed my hand.

"Why not?"

"Because," he said opening his eyes to look at me. "If we're going to really do this…I mean, are we going to really do this? This alone is wonderful, please don't mistake my meaning but, are we going to, as you humans say, go all the way?"

"No one really says that anymore, Fonzie, but yes, I mean, I hope so."

The Doctor sighed and attempted to collect himself. "Ok then," He took my hand off of him and brought my fingers to his lips kissing them lovingly. "Not just yet."

I was willing and ready to do whatever he wanted whenever he wanted me to. Anything, anything at all for this beautiful man.

We were both hard again and it took all my resolve to not start frotting us together as he began to speak.

"I think you should take the lead, Rory. You're new to this and it might be best to save your first foray into anal sex for a later date. When we're more comfortable with one another and not nearly as nervous"

So there would be another time. He'd just made my Christmas.

"This body is fairly new and I've yet to umm…be penetrated. But I trust you to do it, if you want to." He actually managed to look a bit shy as though I would refuse the offer.

I smiled at him and kissed him as sweetly as I knew how, before placing my body onto his. He was cooler than humans but not unpleasantly so. In fact there was nothing about him that was unpleasant. From his strong jaw to his inquisitive, wise eyes, to his skilled hands and his lithe, firm body. I adored every inch of him.

"I most definitely want to."

He smiled up at me and I saw relief in his face as we continued to snog.

"I don't suppose you have any lubricant, do you?" He asked after several minutes.

"Umm…yeah, actually. Amy and I were…trying something."

I reached towards our nightstand and blindly rummaged through the drawer before coming up with the bottle in question.

I flipped open the top and let a few drops drizzle into my hand. The Doctor watched me as I dropped my palm to wrap around my penis. I was running completely on autopilot, still worried this was a dream or a trick, still worried he might call it off or I might freak out too much if I thought about it. Fully coated in the liquid I found myself nudging his legs apart.

"Ready?"

"Very ready. But just go slow, Rory. Ok. Just go slow."

He trusted me, he trusted me to, in effect, take his virginity. That was a little scary but the fact that he wanted me and believed I wouldn't injure him helped to make everything ok.

"I promise. I won't hurt you." I said before giving him a deep kiss.

I pressed inside him, feeling the head of my cock just pass through his entrance. He grimaced and then gasped and the hand on my back gripped me tighter. It felt incredible but my first duty was to make sure he was alright.

"You ok, mate?" I asked him. His eyes were closed and his face showed strained concentration.

"Yes…"

"Just breathe, ok, I'm going slow. And if you want me to stop you know I will."

"No, no, don't stop."

I'd been inching forward by degrees and I felt him relax just the tiniest bit.

I looked down at him, this alien, this man I knew as well as he allowed me to, my best friend, besides Amy, and now my lover and it just seemed so natural to say it.

"I love you, Doctor."

"I love you too, Rory." He said without hesitation.

It shocked me to have the sentiment returned so freely. He must have felt it because he opened his eyes to look at me.

"Didn't you know?"

"I hoped." I said weakly.

"I forgot how much reassurance humans need." He smiled. "I love you. I love Amy."

And just like that, I felt complete and I hadn't even known something was missing.

"Thank you, Doctor."

I pushed deeper inside of him, he whimpered again and then groaned, his hands creeping down to my arse. He was so tight, so warm and clenched and it was absolutely magnificent being inside of him.

"Oh…Doctor…"

"I know…" he responded. "Just a bit deeper, Rory."

I did as he asked and when I finally reached his prostate he gripped me so hard I cried out.

"Right there, right there, don't move, please don't move." He begged me and I stilled inside of him, more content in this moment with him than I'd been in a long while. He worked himself on my cock, taking what he needed and could handle and I held my breath, trying yet again not to come. When he kissed me this time it was lusty and bruising.

"Start moving." He said and it was more an order than a request.

I pulled back and thrust into him again.

We both groaned aloud and I buried my face in his neck finding the rhythm that suited him best.

"Good?" I asked him.

"So good. Don't stop, just a little faster."

"Anything you say."

Our bodies moved together, rocking with one another as the Doctor whispered my name over and over again. I felt his cock, hard and warm between us and suddenly my only desire became making him come.

"Close?" I asked him, forming the words against the smooth column of his neck.

I felt him nod.

"I want to watch you come." I said softly.

He mewled in reply and as I redoubled my efforts he tightened around me spasming in a way that nearly made my eyes cross. His arms moved to hold me more firmly as I moved faster, hitting his prostate with each stroke.

"...coming..." He said finally and I put my lips to his before drawing back to watch his face. He clenched around my cock, moaning as I felt him spurt warm and generous against my stomach. I followed close behind, pumping inside of him, riding that glorious relief.

We lay panting in one another's arms and I put a palm on either side of his face trying to kiss every handsome inch.

"Thank you, Rory. That was…wonderful."

"So, did we have sex, shag or make love?" I asked lighty but I really did want to know.

The Doctor considered me for a moment.

"Well, I do believe, that quite to my surprise, we ended up making love."

I sighed with relief and reluctantly withdrew from him.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too."

I pulled him against me and I was pleased he was willing to relinquish some of his power. He snuggled close to me and I was giddy at our post-coital equality.

"Love you." I said quietly.

"And I you."

"I guess I'm glad Amy left that note taped there, eh?" I said kissing his temple.

A short stretch of silence followed.

"Rory?"

"Yes, love?"

"I never said it was taped."

I felt a smile spread across my face.

"Didn't you?"

"No, I didn't." he said tweaking my nose. "Look at me."

I gazed down at him innocently.

"I could have sworn you did."

"Did you trick me? But you said, she wrote the list. You said so." The Doctor responded looking perplexed at having been, well, not to put too fine a point on it, caught in my web.

"No, actually I said it was her handwriting. Which it was. Amy's writing isn't hard to fake, you just imagine how a head injury patient might scrawl something and proceed from there. I didn't say she wrote it. Or rather I didn't say I didn't."

"So the choking on the sandwich, the slip up of "As if that's the way I'd do it"."

"Oh no that really was a slip up. I was planning on being a bit more subtle about it. I was hoping this would happen but I wanted to seduce you a bit more tactfully than this." Suddenly I felt more than a little guilty. It didn't sound quite so funny or clever when I said it out loud. "I'm sorry, I didn't have the nerve to just approach you so I figured if I could pin it on Amy it might take some of the pressure off of both of us."

"So you're saying Amy doesn't know?"

"No, but I didn't lie about the role playing as Raggedy Doctor. Plus she mentions all the time how much she'd love to see the two of us together. Really,  _all_  the time. She just didn't know I had designs on you too. I hope you don't feel too deceived, Doctor."

I looked down at him where he lay on my chest. He hadn't moved away from me which I took as a good sign. He just wasn't looking at me.

"Ponds…" he said with irritation but I could tell instantly he wasn't actually angry. "Always taking the long way around. You with your seduction, Amy with her endless hints."

I opened my mouth to comment but he continued.

"Oh yes, she's been less than delicate about what she'd like us to do. Next time, do you think maybe one of you or both of you could just ask? Like a normal person might? Sort of a, Hello Doctor, I quite fancy you, care to have a go?"

He turned his face to look at me and I gave him a quick kiss.

"I promise. Ok then, the next thing I want to ask is will you stay here with me awhile. Just have a quick nap?" He hesitated so this time I continued. "We're parked, Amy has a key, she can get in once she's done shopping."

"I see and we'll use her squeals of delight when she finds us like this as an alarm?"

"Precisely." I laughed.

"Alright then, dear. Happy Christmas." He said relaxing in my embrace.

"Happy Christmas, Doctor."

I closed my eyes and breathed him in, content to let sleep carry me away. My first diabolical plan and it had worked like a charm. I'd have to try this more often.

"Rory, love?" The Doctor said after a few minutes.

"Mmm?"

"I'm glad you're not too old for a Christmas list."

"So am I, Doctor. So am I."

He paused once more before adding what might have been the capper to the evening.

"You should see  _mine_."


End file.
